Brackets are often used to hang fixtures on walls. Hooks connected to a wall or ceiling directly or by a bracket can be used to hang pictures, curtain rods and curtains, towel rods, plants, light fixtures, decorations, and other fixtures. Brackets mounted to a wall or ceiling can be used to hold shelves, mount speakers, lights, soap dispensers, towel rods, curtain rods, decorations. Most existing brackets are mounted to a bare wall. As a result, if more than one bracket is required to mount a fixture, an installer has to precisely locate and install these brackets to ensure the fixture is level upon installation because most existing brackets do not allow an installer to fine tune the position of a fixture. Therefore, an installer must perform multiple measurements to position a bracket in the desired place on the wall making these brackets difficult to install correctly by the typical do-it-yourself user; moreover, it often requires multiple tries before the bracket is mounted in the desired location and often results in unwanted and unsightly extra holes in the wall. Further, most existing brackets used to mount fixtures are not adjustable and once installed, existing brackets do not allow an installer to adjust the height of the bracket or the distance away from the wall once the bracket has been coupled to the wall.
The connections of most existing fixture mounting brackets to the wall do not provide adequate strength or it is difficult for do-it-yourself installers to install wall anchors properly to support most fixtures. When the connection to the wall is inadequate, either the bracket pulls away from the wall thereby damaging the wall and requiring additional wall repair to remedy the damage and/or the fixture falls to the ground and is damaged. Even if the existing brackets are adequately connected to the wall, they leave visible holes in a wall that require patch work and painting to cover up when they are removed.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a strong, easy to install, self-leveling, multi-direction adjustable, and removable fixture mounting bracket assembly that provides little or no visible damage to the wall.